


囚笼之鸟

by kalihome



Category: nowhereman - Fandom, 罪梦者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalihome/pseuds/kalihome
Summary: “见了他，他变得很低很低，低到尘埃里，但他心里是欢喜的，从尘埃里开出花来。”
Relationships: 林季子/林本川
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

林本川最近有了一个爱好——  
等待未来。

现在是二零一零年的五月五号上午七点二十分。  
林本川从床上睁开眼睛。他的头有点痛，不过这不妨碍他进行一些思考。  
一场大梦初醒，无论是不是梦境，都需要一点点缓冲和过渡。好在这次他适应地很快，赶在管家进门之前收拾好一切走出房门。

一切如常。  
七点四十分，管家把今天的报纸和早茶一并送给他。  
依旧是一杯黑咖啡配两个牛角包，黑咖啡的杯子是不常用的花瓷杯，应该是原来的白瓷杯在四号的时候被打碎了还没有来得及更换新的。报纸的头版讲的是持续到五号的大罢工。  
他没有兴趣再看，草草地吃完，简单洗漱一下就准备出门。

一样的行程，一样的工作。  
公司的人似乎很惊异他现在处事的果决和高效。刚开始他也会有点骄傲，为了爸爸，也为了Zedd。不过马上他就意识到这并不是什么值得夸耀的事情，他从来就不是什么聪明的小孩。想到这里他自己倒是偷偷笑出来——当个傻小孩让他感受到了爱，或许是爱。

「如果Zedd是我就好了。」

一样的日升日落，一样的人来人往。  
现在的林本川几乎失去了睡眠，不过很难说他的愈发沉寂是因为短暂的睡眠时间。至少他自己清楚地知道，他拥抱着太多美好的回忆，每想一件他都能从心底里笑出来。他也不太应该难过，他很久没有哭过了，甚至生不出那些悲伤的念头，除了想到时常悲伤的Zedd。  
或许有一些常人看来难以接受的痛苦，他想，但仿佛又仅仅是一次蚊虫蜇咬。  
疼痛不足，却是折磨有余。

他想很多东西，一个人的小川，有Zedd的小川，什么都没有的小川；他也什么都不想，只是注视着远远的黑暗，看着黎明把它撕裂，把相接的亲密分开，分成一个白天。

不过这样的日子比他想象中短得多。  
当他独自坐在公司对面的咖啡厅，寸步不离的保镖被赶在几张桌子之外，一个红裙的女孩施施然地坐在他的对面。  
“你好啊。”仿佛一个相识多年的老友。  
“或许我应该提醒你这是我们第一次见面。”  
“是的，第一次。”  
林本川觉得他应该惊讶，不过他还是在她肯定的调笑中也笑了出来。  
“好了，”她伸出手遮住了自己的眼睛，然后移开，“现在是第二面了，我们应该是朋友了吧，小川？”  
「小川。」  
「小川。」  
“嗯，朋友。”  
“吃糖吗？特地带给你的。”  
不知从哪里掏出一罐糖，林本川接下，然后告别。

“蜜糖”给的糖很适合林本川，对于治疗失眠似有奇效。  
他迷迷糊糊的时候会觉得，自己还是那个林本川，乖乖听话，乖乖做少东，乖乖当小川。  
于是他抽出时间去没有人的街头，偶遇“蜜糖”。其实只是静静地坐着，甚至像两个偶然并肩的陌生人，并不交谈，也不对视。但他在沉默中感受到一种倾诉的快感，一种对命运的宽恕。  
“你怎么样呢？”偶然地，他开口了。  
“只是出现又消失罢了。”

只是出现又消失罢了。  
林本川重新体会到了一点生活的乐趣。他现在倒是睡得很多，总是做梦。管家又明里暗里地建议请一个医生来看看。  
“睡觉怎么还要医生治啊。”他笑着回答，笑得不像林本川。但他又确是林本川，管家再也不提，他就继续做梦，梦异国他乡，梦情短情长，梦一个鲜红色的拥抱。

只是梦境太脆弱，一通电话就被打破。他的时间突然流回身体，记忆苏醒，头疼重犯。他像最开始一样沉默地听着对方略带兴奋的话语，又在疼痛中找到一点点安慰。他说出最完美的答语：  
“没问题，Zedd。”

命运这种东西好像很难改变。  
就像这本日记本逃脱不了在二零一二年六月三日的晚上被烧毁的命运。  
就像林本川总是会选择去赴那一场没有未来的约。

安排行程，交托事务，等待离开。提醒自己要清醒的林本川仿佛重回正轨。  
他永远懦弱，也永远坚强。

六月三日傍晚，他坐上了那班离开德国的单程飞机，再次睁眼就是正午的台湾。没有日光，没有拥抱，只有相熟又陌生的脸庞。  
车祸如约发生，昏沉中他又坐上那辆小轿车。这次他不太害怕，仍旧一直沉默。  
他的国语不是太好，不过总算能让那三个人听懂。他装的仿佛自己真的是个指挥者，然而依旧不过是一个手无寸铁的肉票。

登船，相见。  
喜悦仍旧禁不住地溢了出来。  
林本川只是笑，笑着拥进他怀里，笑着倒下，笑着说：  
“一切都会没事的。”

他感到脖子上有一点痒，但是他太累了，甚至不想抬起手去挠一挠。犹豫的时候，他就开始胡思乱想。  
他想，他有点对不起爸爸，不过爸爸更对不起小秋，所以他对不起小秋。  
但他又像一个不要脸的小孩，偷偷渴望原谅。  
他感觉到一抹红色坐到了他的对面，就像“第一次”见面的时候那样，轻轻地，不发出一点声响。  
“你来啦。”

“你说什么？”林季子看着林本川，他的小情人，安静地一点一点染上瑰丽的红色，明明在死去，却颤动着双唇，挤出一个生命才会拥有的微笑。  
他难以自制地俯下身去，把耳朵贴近他，试图倾听一具尸体的遗言。  
「…真好。」  
可他没能听到。

狂欢终究短暂。  
林季子在一切归于平静之后倚在船舱的墙壁上独自沉默。  
他的复仇不能停止，但结局没有想象中的快意。血液沸腾一瞬之后是从未感受过的冰冷和空虚。  
或许是后悔，或许是可惜，他想起那个又乖又傻的男孩，想起自己的敷衍，想起无法挽回的告别。

“操！”

林季子不敢回头，不敢再想。  
他走进船舱深处。

他的金丝雀已经变成一条小河，埋藏进大海里，就算他腐烂在此处也永远不能拥抱。


	2. 一段对话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他感觉到一抹红色坐到了他的对面，就像“第一次”见面的时候那样，轻轻地，不发出一点声响。  
> “你来啦。”

「你来啦。」

「嗯。要吃糖吗？」

「好啊…」

「怎么样？」

「我好像…Zedd去哪儿了？」

「他下船了。他让你睡醒去找他。」

「是吗？那我不能睡了，Zedd要是走了怎么办？」

「不会的，休息一下吧。你看，他一直在那里。」

「一直在？」

「一直在。你们还要一起变成老头子啊。」

「我也可以活得很久很久吗？」

「嗯。很久很久。」

「真好。」


	3. 小川日记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他拥有了一个月的永恒生命。

2012.05.05

公司的事情真的好麻烦，要是你在就好了。  
…  
不行，我要振作起来，我也想保护你。

2012.05.20

今天接到你给我打的电话了，让我准备回国。  
你听起来很兴奋。  
我一定会做好，希望你能一直开心。

2012.06.03

明天就要出发了。  
你说下飞机会有人来接我，希望我可以做好…  
不要害怕，小川。

———————————————————

2012.05.05

我做了一个梦，有关于你…

2012.05.06

一切好像都是真实的。

2012.05.17

对不起。  
对不起…

2012.05.19

明天来电话的时候，或许可以接受我的建议吗？  
我只希望你能快乐一点。  
我和爸爸都不值得。  
对不起。

2012.05.20

对不起，惹你生气了。

2012.06.03

一切都没法改变吗…  
那么希望一切结束之后你能快乐地活很久很久。  
再见。

———————————————————

2012.05.05

好奇怪。

2012.05.07

好像过去了很久…明明之前还觉得这些事情很麻烦的。  
要是这样下去我说不定会变得很厉害。  
如果有机会能保护你就好了。

2012.05.20

果然又失败了。  
对不起，以后不会再惹你生气了。

2012.06.03

又能见到你了。  
不知道上次的你过的好吗？有没有碰到喜欢的女孩子。  
这次也肯定会快乐的。  
再见。

———————————————————

2012.05.05

也是一样的风景。  
这次我没有尿裤子，我没有那么害怕了。  
你会欣慰吗？

2012.05.18

她以前也在那里吗？

2012.05.20

我有好好听话，你不会再生气了吧。

2012.06.03

要快乐。  
再见。

———————————————————

2012.05.05

对不起。  
又偷偷调查你了。

2012.05.08

连爸爸也被我骗过去。  
你应该不会联系我的，不然我可能骗不了你。  
也千万不要碰到你。  
对不起，我不想惹你生气。

2012.05.11

我说我是小秋，她说你死了。  
她很爱你。  
对不起。

2012.05.12

今天在茶座看到她，她好像又在看我。  
她是谁？

2012.05.18

她不在那里。

2012.06.03

如果我能看到你的小孩就好了，我会告诉他我是他伯伯。  
我肯定会对他很好的，如果你愿意。  
…再见。

———————————————————

2012.05.05

像一种能够预知未来的感觉。  
虽然只有一个月。

2012.05.09

又碰到她了。

2012.05.17

今天我上去和她搭话了。  
她告诉我她叫“蜜糖”，奇怪的名字。  
她好像有很多话想说，但是马上就说“有缘再见”。  
希望我们能早点见面，她可能知道一些秘密。

2012.05.24

她怎么知道我住在哪儿？我应该先问这个问题的。  
谢谢她的糖，我觉得我的头疼好多了。  
你也应该认识她的。  
如果可以的话。

2012.05.25

从昨晚开始管家就一脸欲言又止，原来是建议我去看医生。  
奇怪，明明一切如常。

2012.06.03

再见。

———————————————————

2012.05.07

“蜜糖”，或许应该称她为我的新朋友，我又见到她了。  
她也记得。  
她送了我一罐糖。  
你会开心吗？我有朋友了。

2012.05.20

没想到我会忘了今天。  
我可能真的疯了。  
但要是能一直这么快乐就好了，就好像回到以前，我们两个人的时候。  
对不起…

2012.06.03

她说这一次我们会有个好结局。  
希望不是再见。

———————————————————

2012.05.05

…


	4. 某一种结局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赤条条来去无牵挂。

林季子很久没有来医院了。

十二岁以前他倒是常来。他的身体不算虚弱，但偶尔也会有些小病小痛，隔三差五还要代替忙碌的爸爸陪妈妈去医院复查。  
再长大一些，生活突然一个急刹车，把他甩到德国去，没了爸爸，也没有妈妈。他却再不用去病房见那些白花花，自然会有家庭医生上门来照看好他。生活似乎变好了，但他知道这和自己没半点关系，这都属于一个男孩，最无辜也最可恨的男孩。

护工敲了敲门，然后打开房门。时隔很久，他再次见到那个男孩，穿着宽大的病号服，一动不动地窝在床边的椅子上，也不回头，低低地哼唱着什么歌曲。  
“林先生，您稍等一下，我先去和他说你来了。”

林本川笑着回头了，一如往常。他也搬了张椅子坐过去，看着他望向窗外，又哼起了歌，是那首《四季红》。

“这歌是刚才那个男生教给你的吗？”  
“小生？不是哦，是‘蜜糖’教我的。”  
“嗯，她是我的第一个朋友，不对，是第二个。她人很好的，还请我吃糖。”  
“‘蜜糖’？”  
“对啊，蜜糖。”  
“那你的第一个朋友呢？他叫什么名字？”  
“他啊…他叫季子，林季子。不过他不太喜欢这个名字，你千万不要这么叫他！我平常都叫他Zedd。不过我觉得你可以叫他小秋。”  
“为什么？”  
“为什么？嗯——我也不知道，就是这么觉得。你要是不喜欢也叫他Zedd好了。他很温柔的。”  
“那你为什么不叫他小秋？”  
“…我？我为什么不叫他小秋啊？”

林本川从椅子上起来，边说边走到床边，像是要找到什么东西。  
但是他又这样走回来，轻轻地坐回椅子。

“小川不能叫Zedd’小秋‘。”  
“为什么？”  
“小川不敢。Zedd会生气。”  
“怎么会？他很温柔的。”  
“但小川对不起他。”  
“…对不起他？”  
“嗯，对不起他。”  
“那…”  
“你是谁？”

「林先生，他可能会突然认不出你，不要慌张…」  
「嗯，没关系，我有经验。」

“我是Zedd，你的弟弟。”  
“我的弟弟？啊！Zedd你来啦！我给你拿东西吃！等会儿“蜜糖”就来啦，她是我新认识的朋友，她人很好的，你一定会喜欢她…”  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“这是？…这是？啊！“蜜糖”来了！”  
“‘蜜糖’？林本川你不要逃避问题。”

林本川拨下拽着他胳膊的手，把不经意露出的衣袖拉下。

“这是小川的时空旅行‘纪念品’。”  
“你就是“蜜糖”？你又他妈的在说什么胡话？”  
“是真的。小川已经过了好几个今天了。你看，一、二、三、四、五…”  
“这是…什么意思？”  
“你今天是不是给他打电话了？然后他会对你说‘没问题，Zedd‘。他会坐上六月三号的飞机去台湾。他会被绑架。他会登上“小川号”。他会一氧化碳中毒。他会对自己的爸爸说’听他们的，一切都会没事的‘。他还会死…一滴血也不剩。”  
“你疯了。”  
“我疯了，但我活着。”

林季子又深深地看了一眼站在窗边的林本川，长着一样的脸的林本川。明明是一样的脸，却让他害怕。  
害怕什么呢？  
他不敢再想。  
明明仇恨已经让他无所畏惧，他应当马上找一条更好的计划复仇才对。  
对。  
对。  
得马上做好另一份计划才行。

林季子匆忙转身离去。他用力地按下门把手。

“小秋。”

他不能不回头。

“对不起啊，我太胆小了，害你这么辛苦。谢谢你。”

如同在脑海中演习的千万遍，锋利的银光划开那个他亲吻了千万遍的脖颈，开出了千万朵鲜红色的玫瑰。

———————————————————

“昨日凌晨十一点四十五分，即德国时间五月二十日下午四点四十五分，中兴塑化集团少东因事故在德国不治身亡…”

“我操，你们听，中塑少东死嘞。那那个狗屁林关中要是死了他的钱给谁啊？”  
“不如给我们咯，哈哈哈哈哈哈…”  
“想屁啊你！我听说人家还有个继子，钱肯定是给他咯。”  
“哇！那少东也真是亏大了，长这么大钱全部给小弟弟了。”  
“诶诶诶，你们凑过来。我偷偷同你们讲，我表甥就在那家疗养院工作吼！那天他那个弟弟就去看他啦！”  
“哇靠！这么劲爆！不会是他杀的吧？”  
“你们小心啊！我儿子还在中塑工作的！”  
“操！快讲快讲！我们又不是不晓得！傻逼才说出去。”  
“对啊！快讲啦！”  
“那个少东…是自杀的！当时他们听到声音冲进去那个少东还没死嘞！手上就握着不知什么时候偷到的刮胡刀。听说那个弟弟也吓死啦！”  
“那怎么没救起来？”  
“太深啦！都看到骨头了，我表甥都差点吐了！”  
“厉害啊，这么狠？”  
“嘶——这怎么下得去手？”  
“他本来就是脑子有问题咯，不然这么有钱哪里会去住病院啊。而且我表甥说…都那样了还在笑吼。”  
“夭寿啦！太瘆人！你干嘛讲！”  
“操！你们让我讲的啊！”  
“不说啦，不说啦！喝酒喝酒！”

**Author's Note:**

> ●最开始小川有挣扎过的，但是他不能彻底地责怪季子，所以他挣不开这一场宿命  
>  ●小川失去对季子的爱的时候，他就逃离这个轮回了。因为这样他就不会为成全季子而在那个时刻、那个地点死去，也就打破了他自己编制的莫比乌斯环，不再是被情桎梏的金丝雀  
>  ●那个红衣女孩是自己，是母亲，是你我，是幻想，也是真实。我们为小川写下美好的结局，但真正的他已经在季子手下戛然而止


End file.
